


Daring Defiance and Bloody Backlash

by BreyaBee



Category: Law and Order
Genre: Casual Relationship, Lab rat, Multi, Mutant, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, gun range, gun shooting, hydrokinesis, powers, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's setting things on fire, Ben's shifty (literally), Max is the calm waters, and Paul is confused.</p><p>Oh, and powers are heard of, but the people born with them are the black sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Defiance and Bloody Backlash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this, so it could use some friendly critique if you feel the need.

Mike fumbled with his jacket. Cold mornings were the worst to have to work on. Especially at 4:36 am. Hearing a random officer's cheery voice talking about a dead body was not new. But being happy himself was.

Huffing down the stairs-elevators took too long-Mike let his fingertips sizzle with small flames. Just to warm himself up a bit. Getting outside was a little difficult, considering Mike's breath came out in cloud puffs. 

But he still went out to the waiting car. 

Max grinned at him as he put out his hands. He watched the wisps of smoke before speaking. "Dead construction worker, on a site with a lot of concrete." He flashed a grin. "Company says accident, workers say setting an example. 'Don't talk'."

Mike groaned. "Let's go, then."

* * *

 

The crime scene was absolutely horrid. 

Large blocks of cement littered the area, showing obvious delay in work. A gigantic crane stood nearby, hooked to a slab of the stone. On top, a body was slung carelessly. Nearby, a half finished building sat desolate. Lonely.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Wow. How'd he get to look ripped up like that?"

The ME straightened as they neared. "Tied down to the slab with barbed wire. Then the machine was turned on," she pointed up and the top. "And swung around until he was a simple rag doll." She raised her eyebrows as Max stuck a cigar between his teeth. "I'll know more when I get him on the table."

Turning to the other workers, Mike ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the sparks from the earlier flames. "What'd you guys see?"

The group eyed him warily. He narrowed his eyes, and they all started speaking at once. "One at a time, fellas."

"Someone climbed in," one piped up.

Another added, "Yeah, I think he was from the boss's building."

It went on, each adding until they knew it was adding up to something other than an accident.

"Now we got a real homicide problem," Mike said, climbing into the car.


End file.
